TiO2, which is a representative photocatalytic material, is a safe and non-toxic material exhibiting excellent durability and abrasion resistance, and has a merit of low price. On the other hand, since TiO2 can only absorb light having a wavelength less than that of ultraviolet light due to large band-gap energy thereof, there is a limit in applying TiO2 to interior materials instead of exterior materials. In this regard, a lot of studies into a visible light-active catalyst capable of absorbing visible light have been made for application to interior materials. However, it is difficult to find a consistent result from a lot of studies and it is particularly difficult to find a visible light-active catalyst having performance verified under actual living conditions.